Love and Marriage
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: *UPDATED & COMPLETE* Elizabeth has not seen Jason since that night in the park years ago. She ended up marrying Lucky. What happens when Jason returns?
1. The Price of Marriage

"And introducing my protégé Elizabeth Webber." Chloe announced her, with an arm pointing in her direction.  
  
Elizabeth blushed and stood stolid.  
  
'You can do this. You can. Just go up there, smile, say a few thank you's and leave. That is all you have to do. Just do it. Oh great, I'm telling myself Nike slogans! What next? My thoughts on cereal brands? Just go up there . . . say something short and sweet. Chloe is counting on you. She put her company on the line for you. Now go up and smile and act the role.'  
  
Chloe looked at the younger woman now with some urgency. Elizabeth gathered up her courage and walked up on stage. She walked to the microphone and looked back at Chloe for some courage.  
  
'Okay, I've been through worse . . . much worse. Just do this and get the hell of the stage and there will be no problems.'  
  
Elizabeth looked out into the audience. It was full of all the top names in fashion from all over the world. They came to see Chloe's new spring line and to see the work of her protégé. She was very excited to get the chance to share her work but at the same time a feeling of dread crept over her. She was silent at the microphone; the flashing bulbs of cameras were driving her mad.  
  
"At first I would like to apologize for my horrible stage fright. . ."  
  
She got a few laughs.  
  
"I would like to thank Chloe for this opportunity. I feel honored just to share the stage with her . . ." She said, looking over at her mentor.  
  
Chloe gazed back with a smile.  
  
"I would also like to thank my husband, Lucky, who continued to love me despite the few hours I had to notice. I would like to thank my friend Emily Quatermaine that convinced me to pursue this aspiration. And I would like to thank Nikolas Cassidine for his continued support and extra hours he put in helping me and his wife Gia for doing justice to my designs. Thank you all for this opportunity." She finished, plastering on one of her best fake smiles and leaving the stage.  
  
She surprised herself by not tripping over her own feet.  
  
'It's over. It's done. Calm down. You did it so now just convince Chloe you want to duck out early.'  
  
Chloe walked up to her looking as elegant as always. She was wearing a sleeveless rose halter dress with a white lace hem that was sewn to look like roses. She smiled at Elizabeth. When the two met she put a comforting arm around her causally.  
  
"It's okay. You did wonderful. The buzz is that your designs were a hit. So pat yourself on the back, you deserve it."  
  
'Okay, she is congratulating you. Thank her and just tell her you have to leave.'  
  
"Thank you . . . I'm sorry Chloe but I don't think I can stay . . . this is all too overwhelming."  
  
Chloe understood immediately. A week before Elizabeth had told her about Tom. She could see that the younger woman was obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Say no more, go home and get some rest. You deserve it."  
  
"Thank you . . ." She started as Lucky wrapped an arm around her.  
  
She turned to look into his eyes. His eyes stared back at her and she could sense his disinterest. She knew he came over to convince her to leave.  
  
"I'm proud of you." He said, kissing her gently.  
  
Chloe interrupted, "You two head home. Enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
Chloe left and Elizabeth separated herself from Lucky's embrace.  
  
"I know this isn't your idea of an interesting evening . . ." She began.  
  
'Now he will just give me this lie saying he is proud of me and that he enjoyed the evening. He will compliment one of my designs and then whisk me towards one of the doors and try to convince me to end the night early like Chloe insisted.'  
  
He put his hand on the small of her back and he slowly moved her towards the door.  
  
"No, Elizabeth it was wonderful. I'm so proud of you. I want to take you home and show you how proud I am . . ."  
  
"Lucky . . ." She started, not interested slightly in what he was suggesting.  
  
"Don't speak." He said, putting a finger to her lips.  
  
'Now he is telling me what to do? Ugh! God, all this just to get me in bed! Maybe I should feign illness . . . it worked last night.'  
  
Lucky continued, "You know that deep blue dress with the light blue sheer design you did? I liked that. But Gia didn't do it justice, it would look so much better on you."  
  
'I'm too short to wear something like that . . . and that design was not even mine! Ugh! He cannot even compliment me on the right outfit. Why doesn't he just shout to the world that he was too uninterested to notice?'  
  
"Let's just go home." She said, cleverly concealing her disappointment.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." He said, smiling at the fact that he had gotten his way. He took her arm within his and started leading her out the door.  
  
'Please, someone, anyone, save me from another night . . .'  
  
Before they could get out the door, Sonny saved her.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he called.  
  
Both her and Lucky turned. Lucky looked at Sonny in disgust. Sonny just ignored his look and focused on Elizabeth.  
  
"You were wonderful tonight." He said, flashing his dimples. He knew all too well about her past and was proud of her.  
  
"Thank you, Sonny." She said, thanking him not only for his compliment but also from saving her from Lucky, if only for a moment.  
  
"She would never admit it but Carly liked your design with the lilacs. I was wondering if you would stop by sometime and we could discuss a way I could buy it."  
  
'Carly likes one of my designs? Interesting.'  
  
But then she saw his eyes . . .  
  
'The look in Sonny's eyes . . . something is up. He wanted her to stop by for another reason. Jason.'  
  
"Sure, is tomorrow fine?"  
  
"Tomorrow is good. I will be there all day."  
  
"Wonderful." She said, smiling, to Lucky's distaste.  
  
He stood silent beside her. He had learned over the years to accept that Elizabeth was friends with Sonny. Instead of stating how he really felt, he kept his mouth shut. It was best for everyone concerned.  
  
The older gentleman hugged her and then turned around to locate his wife in the mess of people.  
  
Just as Lucky got her out the door they ran into Nikolas and Gia.  
  
"Great show, Elizabeth." Gia said, honestly.  
  
"Thank you. And thanks again for agreeing to wear my designs."  
  
"No problem." Gia said as Nikolas wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"How about we all go out and celebrate?" Nikolas suggested.  
  
Lucky looked at Elizabeth and then back at their two friends.  
  
"Sure, we're up for it." He stated, not even asking her opinion.  
  
'What? I thought we were going home? He didn't even ask me. Now he just makes decisions for me!'  
  
"As much as I would like to celebrate, I feel a little under the weather. I think I'm just going to head home."  
  
Nikolas and Gia were both disappointed.  
  
"Then we will do it another night." Lucky stated.  
  
"No, you all go. Have fun. I'm just going home and getting some sleep."  
  
Nikolas sent a look in her direction but she ignored it.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Gia said, ready to celebrate, even without Elizabeth.  
  
Lucky looked at her trying to discover why she was trying to ditch the trio.  
  
"Go." Was all she said before she wrapped her shawl around herself tightly and left.  
  
Nikolas glanced at Gia and then walked after her.  
  
"Elizabeth, wait." He called, catching up to her. She already had a foot inside the cab.  
  
'Why can't they just let me leave?'  
  
She turned.  
  
"Nikolas . . ."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to head home, that's all. Just a bug or something."  
  
"Elizabeth, I know you're not sick. What's wrong?" He asked, sincerely.  
  
"Just the cameras and the flash bulbs . . . they gave me a chill."  
  
He understood immediately.  
  
"I should have known . . ." He started.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. . ." She started.  
  
"There is something else . . . something else is bothering you. Please, tell me." He pleaded.  
  
'It's Nikolas. You can trust Nikolas.'  
  
"When you married Gia, did you think marriage would be like this? Did you know that you'd have to put your dreams on hold to please someone else? Did you know that marriage would ruin everything you thought you'd have? Did you think for one second that all this pain, all this heartache, came with marriage? And did you think you'd have to settle into this life . . . a life you never wanted?" She said, pouring out her heart to him.  
  
He was silent.  
  
'Have I said too much? Is he going to run to Lucky and tell him how I feel? I'm surprised I haven't told him before this.'  
  
She started to cry. He took her in his arms and just held her. She pulled away.  
  
"Is this how marriage is supposed to be, Nikolas?" She asked, tears streaming down.  
  
"No." He said in a whisper, feeling as if he was betraying his brother.  
  
She already knew the answer but to have someone confirm it made the truth more real.  
  
"I love him, Nikolas. I have loved him for so long. But why does it hurt so much? Why did I sacrifice so much for this?"  
  
"Because you love him and in a marriage you have to make sacrifices. . ."  
  
"Sacrifice your dreams? Sacrifice the life that you wanted to lead? Sacrifice people you care about just to please a husband that has been gone for a while?"  
  
He said nothing, they both knew his answer.  
  
She climbed into the cab. He blue eyes looked up at him glossy with unshed tears.  
  
"Have you told Lucky this?" He asked, having an idea what the answer was.  
  
"I'm Lucky's wife, Nikolas." She said, before shutting the cab door.  
  
The last words stuck with him as Gia came up from behind. She could tell that Nikolas was somewhere else.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing." He said, planting a kiss on her delicately.  
  
He felt horrible for having such a wonderful marriage while his best friend was suffering with a terrible one.  
  
He walked back to Lucky and the three friends shared a cab to Club 101. ***  
  
'Why did I come here? I said I was going home. What if he comes home early and finds me not there? He will know I was lying.'  
  
"Hello, Francis. Is Sonny here?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Spencer. But Mrs. Corinthos is here."  
  
She cringed.  
  
"That's okay. It is really important that I see him."  
  
He nodded and opened the door, "Mrs. Spencer."  
  
Sonny was in the process of coming down the stairs after tucking Michael in. Carly was upstairs. He had promised he would bring his pregnant wife a snack. He was surprised to find the young woman at his door.  
  
She came in as soon as announced.  
  
"I'm sorry for coming so late . . . " She started to say.  
  
'Maybe this is a bad idea. Carly is here. I'll just come tomorrow like I said.'  
  
He noticed her face streaked with tear lines.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.  
  
He sat and invited the younger woman to sit beside him.  
  
"It's Jason. I know you wanted to see me because of him. What happened? Is he hurt?"  
  
'Is he dead? Don't think like that! He's fine. He's just fine.'  
  
Sonny looked at the younger woman with sympathy, hoping her tears were not for Jason.  
  
Please God, nothing has happened to Jason. Please, God. He's okay. Let this not be about him.  
  
"I did not even mention Jason when we spoke. We haven't talked about Jason in . . ."  
  
"Over four years. What happened?"  
  
"Jason is coming back to Port Charles."  
  
'Jason is coming back. Oh my God, he's coming back. Yes! But what will Lucky do? I won't be allowed to see him . . . I want to see him. But I don't want to lie to Lucky.'  
  
"He told me before he left to watch out for you . . . that something was wrong with Lucky. That Lucky had attacked him."  
  
"Lucky was . . . sick then. He's better now."  
  
'Sick. That's a nice way to put it Elizabeth! Sick in the head. How do you explain brainwashing? How do you explain that despite the fact that he's not under Helena's control that he is still wrong. That in his brainwashing state he lost sight of who he was and has become this person you despise and wish had stayed buried.'  
  
"I've kept contact with Jason over the years. I never told him you married Lucky. I never mentioned you . . . and he never asked."  
  
'I hurt him so much, no wonder. No wonder he hasn't asked . . . he doesn't care anymore. He has most likely found someone else and moved on. He would not be single after five years . . . And I'm married. We want to start a family. Lucky wants to start a family. I've changed and he has. It will not be like before.'  
  
"I think that he wanted to ask." Sonny added.  
  
"I hurt him . . . that's why he left."  
  
"Is that why you've been crying?" He asked, concerned for the young woman he considered a friend.  
  
"No, not this time."  
  
"If Lucky is hurting you, Elizabeth . . ." Sonny started, worried as to why the girl had run to him.  
  
"No . . .no. Not how you think." She said, getting off the couch. She walked towards the door but Sonny got up and stopped her.  
  
"I told you this first because I know you, Elizabeth. I know that things have been rough for you. You hide your feelings just like Jason. And like Jason, I can see through you. I can see that you are in pain and you have been for a long time. You can plaster a smile on and tell me that you are fine, that Jason means nothing to you, and that you are happy with Lucky, but I will know that those are lies."  
  
'Just like Jason? He can see right through me?'  
  
"I have to get home." She said, opening the door.  
  
"Is that what you call the walls you've built around yourself?" He asked before walking out with her.  
  
"Those walls are there for a reason." She said before stepping into the elevator and letting the doors close behind her.  
  
When they did, she let the tears come down again.  
  
'Who am I? How did I become so transparent? Why did I allow myself to become this girl that needs a guy to be strong? I do not even recognize myself anymore. Sonny can see right through me, and so will Jason. Jason will come back into town and see right through me. I cannot let him see me. He will know everything and try to make it better. I cannot let him make it better.'  
  
She sighed. Every moment and every touch coming back to her. And with it came the pain.  
  
'I don't want to be free . . . I want to be with Lucky.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang. She jumped, startled, and then reached into her purse.  
  
"Elizabeth Spencer." She said, answering the phone.  
  
"It's Gia. Nikolas told me to call and tell you that we're heading home so make sure that you're there when we drop Lucky off."  
  
"How much time do I have?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Twenty at least." She answered.  
  
"Thank you Gia and thank Nikolas." She said, glad that her and Gia had become friends.  
  
"No problem." She said, hanging up the phone.  
  
When she got to the bottom floor she stuck her phone in her purse and got a taxi quickly.  
  
"Where ya heading?" The driver asked.  
  
"1202 Liane Way. Hurry." She pleaded with the driver.  
  
'I have to get home before Lucky and make it look like I'm asleep. I cannot bear the thought of making love to him in the name of procreation. He is the one that wants to start a family. I want a family but I do not want to bring children into this household. Children need to be raised in a loving environment not one of dictatorship.'  
  
He took off into the night at top speed, forcing Elizabeth to notice she had been too caught up in her thoughts to remember her seat belt. The driver got to her house in record time. She paid him and tipped him well, thankful for small favors.  
  
She stripped down to her underwear and found her favorite pajamas and slipped into them quickly. Just as the door opened she jumped into bed and quickly covered herself with the comforter.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
'Please God; don't let him know where I was. Don't let him know who I've been thinking about. Don't let him know that I was out. Please just have him fall asleep and leave me alone for another night.'  
  
She heard him slip into bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He rocked her gently trying to wake her up. She pretended to wake up and she smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're home." She said, less then enthusiastic.  
  
"So am I. I thought we could work on creating new life." He said, matter- of-factly.  
  
"Not tonight." She said, "I'm still not feeling well."  
  
He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow then." He said, holding her close, sounding disappointed.  
  
'Tomorrow I will say the same thing.'  
  
She pulled away from his embrace and separated herself from him with her half of the comforter.  
  
She slowly drifted off into sleep. . . 


	2. Dream

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************ She could see Jason in the darkness, holding out his hand to her. Offering her the world, everything that she ever wanted. No strings attached, no hidden agenda, just a trip to Italy. A voyage to Italy and towards freedom.  
  
"I don't want to be free . . . I want to be with Lucky." She said, her words catching in her throat.  
  
She knew this scene all too well. It was the last time she had seen Jason. He took off after that and had never come back. But now he was coming back. He was coming . . .  
  
All the sudden she was in the middle of the bridge alone. She wore the leather jacket that Jason gave her, over the wedding dress that Chloe had designed for her wedding to Lucky. Her hair was longer, down a little past her shoulders, it hung loose in curly tendrils and a soft breeze was blowing.  
  
In the distance she heard the sound of his motorcycle. She did not seem startled by his approach, as if she knew he was coming. She looked down at the ring on her finger, the one that Lucky had given her replacing the one that Helena had forced him to give her.  
  
It was a simple gold band with a small ruby stone. The band had an inscription, "You have my heart and that is a permanent lock."  
  
The motorcycle reached the bridge and stopped short. She turned and saw his eyes first. The beautiful crystal blue eyes that had stolen her heart so many years ago.  
  
She did not even look down as she tore the ring from her finger. She threw it into the icy water far below the bridge. Her eyes stayed with his, anticipation slowly getting the better of the two of them.  
  
She could hear the ring hit the icy water. The splash tore her eyes away from his. She looked down at the water and suddenly faced the other end of the bridge. Lucky was there staring at her.  
  
In the middle of the bridge she saw both men at either side.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to Lucky before she ran into Jason's open arms. He twirled her around and lifted her up towards him. Their lips met for a soft passionate kiss before he put her on his motorcycle. He climbed on in front of her, she took hold of his waist, and then they drove off towards the sunrise. She did not look back towards Lucky.  
  
She felt safe. She felt complete. And she felt free.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
She woke up in a cold sweat. She looked next to her and was disappointed to see who was sprawled out beside her.  
  
'Why didn't I take his hand? Why didn't I run into his arms and never let go? Why did I put my dreams on hold and sacrifice everything for this 'Lucky'. The Lucky beside me is a stranger. He is not the man that I fell in love with as a naïve sixteen-year-old girl. I grew during the fire and after the brainwashing I told myself that everything could go back to how it was before. I knew it was a lie and I just kept on believing. Lucky was safe, familiar territory. Jason was dangerous, new territory.'  
  
She slowly climbed out of bed. She went into another room and grabbed a simple sundress from the laundry room. She knew the dress was too warm for the late night weather but it was the last thing on her mind. She had to get away.  
  
She walked to her studio. She knew that she had nothing to be afraid of, but in the back of her mind she could hear his voice telling her she should not walk alone at night. He had always worried about her. He had always been there when she needed him. But would he still be there? Would he still care about her? Would she allow herself to care about him again?  
  
The building was dark but she took no notice. When she opened the door she was surprised by how much dust had settled and how the smell of stale paint lingered in the air. It had been years since she had been there. But she felt something when she walked in, she felt him. Every time she had gone to her studio after she had nursed Jason back to health she felt him there. That is why after a year of marriage she had stopped coming there. Every inch reminded her of Jason. Reminded her of the path she had not taken.  
  
She ignored the dust and went to the closet. She opened it and reached down towards the back corner of the closet. Her hands quickly found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and looked at it in the darkness. Her eyes adjusted and she saw the faded colors on the canvas. And for a moment she felt him there with her. Seeing the painting was as comforting as his arms around her.  
  
'Oh Jason. I should have gone with you. I should have told you how I felt. I should have realized that all I would find with Lucky was unhappiness. You made me feel again, Jason. Nothing means more to me than what we shared. Nothing, even Lucky, can ever compare. I need you, Jason. I denied it so long. I tried to forget you. I tried to move on. But my heart refuses to let me forget. I loved you Jason. I still love you.'  
  
Tears she didn't know were falling came down. She only realized when she noticed the wet droplets on the canvas she held in front of her.  
  
But all the sudden a sense of ease washed over her. She could sense him. She could smell him.  
  
'He is here.'  
  
She turned around and saw him in the doorway.  
  
'This must be a dream.'  
  
She closed her eyes and then opened them again. He was still there. She had to pinch herself before she knew it was real. It was real, he was there, he was really there.  
  
'He's here. It's not a dream.'  
  
She dropped the canvas. He walked slowly closer. He paused just a few inches from her.  
  
"Jason." She said, barely above a whisper.  
  
The tears came again. He took his hands and wiped the tears coming down and they refused to stop. It was just like before, the feeling she got inside when she saw him. It was like he never left and that time stood still.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked, his voice low.  
  
"Because you are here." She said, her tears still flowing.  
  
He took her in his arms and pulled her close. Her head rested against his leather jacket. It smelled just like it had so many years ago. She could feel her tears wetting his leather jacket and she tried to pull away but he held her closer, reassuring her.  
  
"Shhh. . ." He said, softly, as he caressed her back with his hands.  
  
'This feels so right. I feel so right. I feel free.' 


	3. Be Careful With His Heart

Her first instinct was to stay in his arms and never let him go. But then reality set in.  
  
'You're a married woman. You snuck out and you are with another man. You are betraying Lucky. But his arms feel so inviting, so right. But you're married; you cannot let yourself feel this. You cannot run to him for comfort. Don't you remember how you jeopardized your relationship with Lucky before?'  
  
She pulled away, brushed her tears away, and let her eyes travel down his body. His familiar leather jacket, a fitted heather gray tee that clung to all the right places, jeans, and motorcycle boots.  
  
'Oh God. Stop! You're married. You're married. You cannot look at him like that!'  
  
Her eyes rested on his boots. She could not let herself look up at him and get caught in his gaze. She could feel his crystal blue eyes looking her over. She took joy in it, a little too much.  
  
'You have to tell him, Elizabeth. You cannot lie to him. You need to tell him that you are married and that he is just going to have to stay away. He will have to stay away so you do not jeopardize your marriage. You do not want to get Lucky upset . . . TELL HIM.'  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
'Why is he being so nice? You were horrible to him! Why is he here? Why is he offering to clean up your mess? Why is he being so wonderful when you need him to be horrible? He has a right to turn you away, be angry, and leave. You knew you had his heart and you took advantage of that by throwing it back in his face. Why is he being so . . . Jason? He should be angry. You have to tell him. You have to tell him the truth, Elizabeth! Don't lie to him, you've hurt him so much already.'  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked again, worried when she did not answer.  
  
He took his hand and lifted her chin to look at him. She continued to look down afraid that if she looked into his glance she would be lost.  
  
"What's is it? What's wrong?" He asked again, concerned more. Usually Elizabeth was never at a loss of words with him.  
  
He tore his glance away from her only for a moment. He looked down at the canvas she had dropped on the floor. It was the painting 'The Wind'. His glance went back to her, her eyes still focused on his boots.  
  
"What to go for a ride?" He asked hoping that the ride might help.  
  
'A ride. He is offering you a ride. You can feel the wind rush against you; see the colors smear into a blur as you run away from your thoughts. You can just feel.'  
  
Still looking down at his feet, "I want to Jason, but . . ."  
  
"But nothing." He said, pulling her slowly out of her studio and towards his bike.  
  
She hesitated but eventually let him. She knew that in her heart she really wanted to . . . it was her head that was putting up the fight.  
  
The roar of the wind, the colors becoming a blur, the pure adrenaline was calming and soothing. It pushed all thoughts of her home life and what she would have to tell Jason out of her mind. Her eyes closed, her hands wrapped tightly around his waist, her mind blank . . . like in her dream. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in years and what she was too afraid to admit to herself was that she enjoyed every second of it.  
  
But it had to come to a stop eventually.  
  
Jason helped her off the bike and slipped the helmet off her head.  
  
"I know something is bothering you, Elizabeth. I want you to know that nothing has changed, I still care about you and if you need anything I want you to come to me."  
  
'Nothing has changed? Everything has changed. It has been almost five years! I'm married. I'm successful. I'm not happy. But Nikolas said that you have to make sacrifices in a marriage. Some sacrifices hurt more than others . . ."  
  
"But I'm the one that needs a favor from you." He said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Curious, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I need to use your studio if at all possible." He said. "Of course." She said, the words coming out before she thought them through.  
  
'The last time he stayed you lied to Lucky. You lied. You abused his trust and he was kind enough to forgive you. But if you do it again . . .'  
  
Her thoughts getting the best of her, she started twirling the ring on her finger nervously. She only realized it after the damage had been done.  
  
Jason noticed and his heart sank.  
  
'NO! NO! Elizabeth! You're stupid! Look what you just did! Look at his eyes! That same look from the park . . .'  
  
"Jason . . . I'm . . ." She started to explain, the words getting caught in her throat.  
  
"Lucky?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then I don't want you to have to lie to Lucky. I'll find somewhere else." He said, turning to walk away.  
  
"NO. Jason, wait!" She said, chasing after him and grabbing onto his coat.  
  
He turned. The look in his eyes said it all. He was hurting inside.  
  
"Take the studio. Consider it is yours. I never use it anymore. I can't . . ." She said, stopping before she let out the reason why.  
  
But Jason could read her just like before and he knew.  
  
He knew that every time she went to her studio she thought of him. Every moment they shared there was etched in her memory, and in her heart. She knew it was so wrong to hold on to these memories but until recently that was all she had left of him. But now he was here.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"If I can help you . . . let me." She said, laced with emotion.  
  
"I don't want to cause any problems. . ." He started to reject her offer.  
  
"I'll deal with Lucky. Just, please, use it." She pleaded.  
  
"Okay." He said, coolly.  
  
She looked down at her watch and saw the time.  
  
"I have to go . . ." She said, not wanting to leave. Not wanting to leave him like this.  
  
"Go." Was all he could mutter.  
  
She started to walk away but she stopped. She turned to look back at him.  
  
'Oh Jason, if only you knew. . .'  
  
"I'm glad you are here." She said before she turned to walk home.  
  
He watched her walk away. He small form fading until he could no longer see her. He considered following her to see where she lived but he did not. She had moved on. She choose Lucky. She picked him years ago.  
  
But why was it so hard to let go of her?  
  
She had changed, aged just as he had. Her hair was short still, her figure was the same, but her eyes . . . her light was gone. The light he use to see shine through her eyes, the light that lit up a room when she entered, the light that he had fallen in love with.  
  
He could of sworn he saw it briefly when he came back into her life. He saw the longing behind her unshed tears. Was their still hope that they could rekindle what they lost?  
  
But he pushed these thoughts away. He had to. She had chosen him, they were married, end of discussion. 


	4. Conspiracy and Cover-up

The walk home was a short one. But it was long enough for her to realize she had forgotten her keys when she left.  
  
'Damn! How am I going to get inside? What if he catches me? What do I say? Should I tell him Jason is back? I can't, he will feel threatened. He will do something stupid. God, what am I going to do?'  
  
She arrived on her doorstep and was thankful that she had left it unlocked.  
  
She took off her shoes and cleverly avoided every floorboard that creaked. When she got into the bedroom she slowly made her way across the floor but tripped over Lucky's slippers. She fell hard on her side, her face hitting the corner of the bed frame hard, and her leg hitting her dresser.  
  
'OUCH! Ouch! Please, don't wake up Lucky. Please! Ouch.'  
  
She heard Lucky move on the bed.  
  
'Is he awake? Please, God, don't let him be awake. Please.'  
  
But she heard his heavy breathing and knew he was asleep.  
  
'Thank God.'  
  
She crawled over, in excruciating pain, to the bed. She slowly climbed up and found the covers. She pulled them up over her head and laid awake for a long time, afraid Lucky was going to wake up. But he did not. Eventually she calmed down and finally drifted off into sleep . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* **************************************************************************** *************  
  
It was winter. The snow had been light but enough to coat the ground. She walked through the cold, thick, snow until she could see it in the clearing. She walked faster, anticipation getting the better of her. She knew he wasn't there, that he had perished in the fire, but every time she came she imagined he would be there.  
  
But that day she found someone else. A man she barely knew lying in the snow bleeding.  
  
She flashed back to herself lying in the snow bleeding. She remembered how Lucky had saved her. She knew then that her destiny was to save this man. But what she never bargained for was him saving her.  
  
And he had so many times that she had lost count.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.  
  
She slammed her hand down on the alarm. Her head was still covered with the blanket.  
  
'Another day.'  
  
She felt around for Lucky but realized he must already be up. She lifted the blanket off and went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She had a slight limp when she walked and her face felt like she had ran head-first into a brick wall.  
  
'I hope it didn't leave a mark. . .'  
  
She closed the door and turned on the bathroom light. When she looked in the mirror she noticed the horrible purplish-brown bruise on her face.  
  
'Oh no! How do I explain this? I was mugged in the night when I snuck out? Ugh! What am I going to tell Lucky? How do I explain this? Wait, make-up! Where is it?'  
  
She started frantically searching the bathroom for her make-up bag. She found it a few seconds later. She dug through it and quickly found her liquid concealer.  
  
'Okay, just cover it up. He won't notice anything!'  
  
She put on a few layers until the color was almost the correct shade.  
  
'I'll have to ask Gia later how the make-up artists at Deception covered up the bruise she had when got when she was mugged.'  
  
She got ready for work and opted to skip breakfast. She could not face Lucky. She knew that her eyes would betray her if she didn't betray herself to him.  
  
When she was opening the door he came up behind her and made her jump. "Lucky!" She screamed, turning towards him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to kiss my wife goodbye."  
  
'Ugh.'  
  
She plastered on her fake smile, not remembering the last time she had actually smiled, and quickly kissed him.  
  
'On Jason's motorcycle.'  
  
"Lunch today?" He asked, after their lip-lock.  
  
"Oh, Lucky! I forgot, I promised Nikolas and Gia I would have lunch with them."  
  
He looked at her like he noticed the slight discoloring on her cheek but said nothing.  
  
"We could all have lunch together."  
  
"Not if the three of us are discussing gifts for someone's birthday!" She said, pretending to sound enthused.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"But baby, I thought we agreed on today. And when did you decide this? Nikolas and Gia did not say anything last night."  
  
'The show had been only last night? Last night felt like ages ago.'  
  
"Last night when Nikolas and I talked before I left."  
  
"Oh. Okay. But promise that tomorrow we can have lunch."  
  
"I promise."  
  
'Maybe I can figure a way to get out of that before tomorrow.'  
  
Lucky was going to kiss her again but she separated herself from him with the door. As soon as she got outside she pulled out her cell and dialed.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gia, it's Elizabeth."  
  
"Hey, girl. What's up? Get home last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I got home fine. But I had a little problem and I need your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when you got mugged and had that horrible bruise and the make-up girls at Deception covered it for your shoot?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"How'd they do that?"  
  
"Why?" Gia asked, concerned for her friend. She knew her marriage to Lucky was on the rocks.  
  
'This is embarrassing.'  
  
"I tripped in my bedroom last night because I could not turn on the light and my head hit hard against the bed frame. I have this horrible bruise."  
  
"Oh, um . . . I'm dropping Nikolas at L&B so I could swing in and help you."  
  
'Nikolas cannot find out because he will overreact when he finds out I was out with Jason.'  
  
"Is it possible we could meet somewhere or do something else? I'd rather not have Nikolas know."  
  
Gia knew that Elizabeth was not the clumsy. With her excuse and not wanting to tell Nikolas . . . she definitely thought something was 'wrong'.  
  
"I won't have time without Nik finding out. Just go to L&B and hide in Chloe's office or something. She is usually late and I'll just slip in and fix you up before anyone sees you."  
  
"Okay, thanks. You're a life saver, Gia."  
  
"Yeah . . .'bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * *  
  
When Elizabeth got to L&B, Nikolas and Gia were already there. When she walked in she noticed two sets of eyes on her. She shot a glance at Gia. Nikolas took a long hard look at her.  
  
'No! What is he doing here? I told her not to tell him.'  
  
"What's going on, you guys?" She asked, her voice remaining calm.  
  
"Why don't you tell us?" Nikolas asked.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
"Nothing . . . nothing is going on."  
  
"What's with all the concealer and asking me to cover up the bruise?" Gia piped in.  
  
'I told her.'  
  
"I already told you, it was an accident."  
  
"Then why not tell me?" Nikolas asked.  
  
'What did they think it was from . . . ?'  
  
"Because you worry too much. I didn't want you to worry for no reason. It was an accident."  
  
"Is that what Lucky told you?" Gia asked.  
  
'Lucky? What does he have to do . . . They think Lucky hit me? Oh my God! Lucky would never hit me. Never. Why would they ever think that?'  
  
"Lucky did not hit me. I told you what happened. It was just an accident. Lucky would NEVER hit me."  
  
"In the past we've seen Lucky do things that were out of character . . ." Nikolas added, hinting at his brainwashing.  
  
'That was when he was brainwashed. He's all better. He would never do that. Why would they ever consider it?'  
  
"You guys, are you even listening to yourselves? This is Lucky, MY HUSBAND, you are talking about. He would never do that, EVER."  
  
Before anyone could respond, the door almost hit Elizabeth and she quickly moved out of the way. Her limp became obvious.  
  
Nikolas and Gia stared at eachother.  
  
Ned entered.  
  
"Hey, Nik, Gia, Liz, I'm sorry about the door. . ." He started but then saw the bruise that Elizabeth was trying to hide, "What happened?"  
  
'Why did he have to ask?'  
  
"I tripped." She said, a little upset.  
  
He looked at her and shot a glance at Nikolas and Gia.  
  
"Tell Chloe I felt sick." She said before storming out. She could not believe what they thought.  
  
'Things aren't exactly the best in our marriage but Lucky would never hit me. He would never do anything like that. He saved me. He loves me. Never ever would he raise his hand at any woman, especially me.'  
  
When she got out of the building she hailed a cab.  
  
"Where ya heading, miss?" The driver asked.  
  
'I cannot go to Lucky, not with this. Gia and Nikolas do not believe me. Emily is with Zander, most likely, God-knows where. . .'  
  
"Elm Street Pier." She said, hesitating slightly.  
  
'Again I'm running towards him. Just last night I told myself I couldn't- wouldn't-run to him. But the first problem that arises and here I am taking a cab to my studio. God, Elizabeth, you have to learn not to run to him! You need to learn to handle things on your own.'  
  
She was about to ask the cab driver to stop but they were seconds from the pier, and her studio.  
  
'No use now. I might as well visit since I am here.' * * * Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Deception Cosmetics. Elton speaking, how may I direct your call?"  
  
"Elton, this is Chloe Morgan."  
  
"Ah, Ms. Morgan. How may I help you?"  
  
"Is Lucky Spencer there yet?"  
  
"Yes, let me just connect you to him. Hold one second."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Click. Click.  
  
"Lucky Spencer."  
  
"Hello, Lucky. This is Chloe."  
  
"Chloe? Hi. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I hope. I was wondering if you had seen or heard from Elizabeth?"  
  
"Elizabeth? She's not there?"  
  
"No. Ned told me that when he came in her, Nikolas, and Gia were having an altercation. She stormed off and I have not heard from her. I was hoping you had."  
  
"No, I haven't. I'll be sure to tell you if I do."  
  
"Okay. Thank you."  
  
Click.  
  
* * * She knocked softly on her own studio door.  
  
'Please let him not hear me. Please just have him be asleep. That way I won't have to see him. I cannot see him. What am I even doing here? Why did I come here of all places? Why can't I tell my husband? Why do I always run to . . .'  
  
Jason opens the door. His eyes immediately go to the mark on her face.  
  
A single tear starts to roll down her cheek.  
  
"Jason." She says, softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
'Don't let him fix you. You need to learn to fix yourself! Walk away, Elizabeth!'  
  
He pulls her into his arms.  
  
'Why do his arms have to feel like this? Why does he make me feel like this? Why doesn't Lucky make me feel like this?'  
  
"It's not what you think, Jason." She said, her words muffled.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He let her step out of his embrace. He shut the door as she walked over to the couch.  
  
'Leave. Walk away. This was a bad idea'  
  
"I shouldn't be here. I should just go . . ." She says, turning back towards the door.  
  
He put an arm on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"If you want to leave, fine. But if you want to stay, that's fine. Whatever you want Elizabeth."  
  
The tears came down and she didn't try to stop them. Not in front of him. Never in front of him.  
  
She walked away, but not towards the door.  
  
"I don't know what I want, Jason. . ."  
  
She turned towards him; her eyes filled with unshed tears. "That's a lie. I want you, Jason . . . I want you."  
  
'Oh my God! No! You should have walked away! You can still do it! You've ruined everything. No! Tell him. He will know how to make everything right. Just tell him the truth.'  
  
He stood stolid, afraid to take her in his arms.  
  
"Everything was fine, Jason, until you came back. You have this way of complicating my life. I'm married to Lucky! God, I'm MRS. LUCKY SPENCER! I took vows, I made promises, I'm wearing his DAMN ring. But all the while I still want you Jason. . ."  
  
She walked closer to him.  
  
"After all this time, I still want you." She said, calm, barely above a whisper.  
  
'Why isn't he saying anything? Why is he just standing there? Does he still love me or am I just imagining this? Is this all a dream? Will I wake up in Lucky's arms and he will be gone?'  
  
"I do not want to make your life complicated. That is the last thing I want. Tell me what you want." He said, his voice calm.  
  
"I want my life back, my dreams back . . . I want to look in the mirror and recognize the person staring back . . . I want to stop pretending to be someone that I'm not. I have hidden myself behind Lucky because he is safe. All I know is him and the person I am when I'm with him. I do not want to be that person. I hate that person."  
  
He took her in his arms.  
  
"This feels right, Jason. I feel free."  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Jason saw her light.  
  
"I don't want to be safe, Jason."  
  
Their lips met. The kiss was soft and delicate.  
  
'I'm free.' 


	5. Shine and Burn-Out

He pulled away.  
  
'Oh no. He's involved with someone. Or worse, he despises me. I never should have come.'  
  
Afraid to look at his eyes, I look straight ahead at his chest  
  
'Oh what that would look like without a shirt . . . NO! You are married. You shouldn't even be here! You kissed him! You betrayed Lucky! You are a horrible person! Why isn't he saying anything?'  
  
I take a chance and look into his blue eyes.  
  
"We can't do this." He says with regret in his voice.  
  
"I'm married." I say, agreeing with him.  
  
'Don't agree with him. You want him! You've wanted him for so long. Screw Lucky! He's not the person you fell in love with! Forget him. You deserve Jason!'  
  
We are still really close. I can feel his breath gently in my hair.  
  
'He is inches away but we are still worlds apart. I have to let go. I'm married. I'm surviving.'  
  
"I need to let you go." I say, so unconvincing I do not even believe it myself.  
  
I look up at his eyes again. The blue orbs filled with pain, regret, sorrow, and shame. But when you look deeper you can see that tiny flicker of hope, hope and love.  
  
He is silent.  
  
'I don't want to survive. I want to live. I want to be the person that I want to be not the one that everybody expects me to be. I'm tired. I'm frustrated.'  
  
"I do not want to let you go." I say, this time looking him in the eyes.  
  
The silence stays so I continue, "You always tell me to do what I want but I never listen. I always do what I think is appropriate or expected. I never listen to the little voice inside my head that doesn't care what people think, or Lucky thinks . . . that's the real me. But somewhere down the line I just stopped listening."  
  
It was silent again. I hate the silence.  
  
He broke in, "When I found you in here the other night I hardly recognized you. You've changed. There use to be this light in your eyes, Elizabeth. This beautiful light that I'd notice from across the room. But the other night, and now, I can hardly see that light. All I see is how sad you are. I left because you told me that Lucky made you happy and I accepted that. All I ever wanted was your happiness. But now I wish I never left. I wish I took you away from all this. Took you somewhere that allowed you to be who you wanted to be and let that light shine. Because that light is who you are."  
  
"You are the reason my light shined, Jason. Lucky cannot be you."  
  
'God! Say something, Jason! Please. Tell me how you feel. Please!'  
  
"You're married to him. You have a life together." Jason said, with a blank expression.  
  
'Don't try to hide your feelings from me, Jason. I thought that we were beyond that!'  
  
"Not a life that I want to live. That night in the park, I choose wrong."  
  
His eyes lit up for a moment but they faded just as quickly.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
'Shit! My cell phone! Of all the times it could ring!'  
  
I dig into my purse and find it quickly.  
  
"Elizabeth Spen---" I start to answer but a shiver runs down my spine.  
  
'I'm Elizabeth Spencer. God! Why did I answer the phone like that in front of Jason? Do I want to rub in his face that fact that I'm married to Lucky? I wish that wasn't the case. I wish I was free to do what I wanted and had to answer to no one."  
  
"Hey, honey. Where are you? Chloe called and said you ran off?" Lucky said on the other end of the line.  
  
"Lucky . . ." I start to say, my gaze lingering on Jason. His eyes fall.  
  
'What do I tell him? How do I tell him? Ugh! Just change the subject.'  
  
"I just had a fight with Nikolas and Gia. I needed to get away. I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the argument. Where are you? At home?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
'Why does he want to know so badly? Does he suspect something?'  
  
"Please tell me you're not at Sonny's." He said, his tone disapproving.  
  
"No, I'm not at Sonny's . . ." I say, glancing at Jason again.  
  
"Where are you?" He says, his tone a little more forceful.  
  
'What do I say? I'm on my way home? My studio? If I do then he's gonna come over to pick me up. I cannot let him see Jason. But I do not want to hurt Jason. Ugh! What do I do?'  
  
I steal another glance at Jason. He looks disappointed and tired.  
  
"I'm busy Lucky, this can wait until I get home." I say, hopeful that it will shut him up.  
  
"I asked my mom if I could take off and find you. I was worried when I heard from Chloe. I looked at Kelly's, other places, everywhere. Where are you?"  
  
'Doesn't he trust me? Why does he have to go looking for me? I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself. I do not need Lucky watching over me twenty four seven. I'm not going to break if he leaves me alone for one God Damn second! I'm so tired of this. I'm so tired of this relationship. Why can't he just leave me alone!'  
  
In my rage and frustration I blurted out, "I'm with Jason!"  
  
He went silent.  
  
I looked up at Jason to see his surprise and his worry. I anxiously twist the ring on my finger.  
  
'He thinks he is the reason my marriage is ruined. He thinks he is the reason that Lucky is never gonna forgive me. But that's not it at all. I've been tired of this marriage for so long. I'm tired of dealing with Lucky day after day. I'm so tired of pretending to be someone that I'm not. Someone that I never wanted to be. He can take this ring and shove it up . . .'  
  
I pull off the ring and I throw it at the door of the studio.  
  
Looking up at Jason, "That ring symbolizes everything I hate in my life. It symbolizes this bond with this person that I cannot stand. It symbolizes the guilt that comes with being Lucky's girlfriend years after you gave up on your relationship. It symbolizes my pain and frustration with this marriage that was sour to begin with. A fairytale that ends in lies and betrayal and broken trust." I say in one breath, tears streaming that I didn't know I had.  
  
I see his eyes penetrate mine and then glance at the phone in my hand. The one I forgot about in my rant.  
  
'The phone is still on. Oh my God!'  
  
I look down at the phone in my hands. The call timer on the phone still counting away but I dare not bring it to my ear. Then the timer stops. Lucky has hung up the phone. I don't even bother turning it off or placing it down, I just drop it.  
  
'He knows. Everything I've wanted to tell him for so long, he knows.'  
  
I look up at Jason, my eyes searching his for an answer to a question I haven't yet asked.  
  
"What do I do?" I ask, my system still in shock.  
  
No tears fall down my face. I do not fall to the floor in defeat. I just close my eyes. 


	6. Many More Kisses to Come

A/N: I realize it has been a LONG TIME since I updated, and I really apologize. At that time I just started too many stories and this one seemed to drop to the bottom of the list. No one really seemed that interested anymore but I hope that this absence of LIASON fiction on FF.net as of late makes everyone appreciate it now. I wanted to end it for fear that if I did not then the next update may take another year. I hope this conclusion makes everyone a little happier.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't have all the answers." Jason says, bluntly.  
  
"My marriage to Lucky was based on a lie. And now he knows . . ."  
  
"You loved him, Elizabeth. I have never seen someone put that much into a relationship. He pushed you away and you pushed your way in, he died but you did not give up hope. You married him because you still had that hope. You still loved him. There is no shame in that."  
  
'God, he knows me too well.'  
  
"Elizabeth, I can only imagine what you have been through while I have been away, but I did not come back to make your life complicated. I came back to do a job for Sonny . . . and say goodbye."  
  
"So does that mean you . . ."  
  
"For so long I just ran, trying to put distance between us. You chose Lucky and I spent everyday living with that. But I had to stop running. I had to come and say goodbye."  
  
"So, this is over? I loose you and Lucky on the same day? How perfect. This is what I get, I'm a horrible person, and I kept trying to have you both. And now, I have nothing."  
  
'This is what I deserve.'  
  
"But when I saw you here the other night, I forgot about my plan." He said.  
  
She looked up at him hopefully, "So, what now?"  
  
'If only we could just get up and run away. Forget our lives and take off into the night on the back of his motorcycle . . .'  
  
Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. They both turned.  
  
'Oh my God!'  
  
Jason turned to look at her to see what her next move might be but she was frozen in place.  
  
She managed out, "Who is it?"  
  
'You know who it is. It's Lucky. You lied to Lucky. Your marriage is over. It's time to face him. It's time to tell him.'  
  
"Nikolas."  
  
I let out a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
Jason was the one who moved and opened the door. The look of shock on Nikolas's face paralleled the look on hers when she realized that Lucky had heard her conversation with Jason.  
  
"Not again, Elizabeth!" He started, "Don't tell me this is what I covered for the other night!"  
  
'Not this again!'  
  
"Nikolas . . . this isn't the best time."  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for you since you ran off. I was so worried . . ." He said, and then turned to Jason, "Which is reasonable considering your current company."  
  
'Why does he always have to berate Jason!'  
  
"Just because you don't like Jason doesn't mean that you have to be rude to him. For years I put up with Gia, all for you, because you were my friend. He is my friend and I refuse to just watch you treat him like crap." She offered.  
  
Nikolas pulled her aside in an attempt to talk sense into her, "I know you are having problems in your marriage with Lucky, but Elizabeth, have you ever considered that he may not be the source of the problems?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" She asked, hoping that she misinterpreted.  
  
"What if you are the problem?" He said low as if Jason was trying to overhear the conversation.  
  
She could not believe his accusations. He continued, "Taking off all the time to visit 'Sonny', needing 'alone time' away from Chloe and L & B to work on designs. You disappear all the time. Is this where you come? Is this who you're running to?"  
  
This time it was loud enough for Jason to hear.  
  
"Don't hurl accusations at Elizabeth." Jason threw out.  
  
"I don't recall talking to you!" Nikolas said, turning towards Jason.  
  
Jason stepped up close to Nikolas and looked down at him.  
  
"You say you are her friend, so act like one. Otherwise, just leave."  
  
'What is this whole territory thing with men? God!'  
  
"I'm not leaving until I get her to realize that you aren't worth it! Sure, her marriage isn't perfect, but it is better than running around with some Sonny Corinthos wanna-be! At least with Lucky she is safe!"  
  
'And just today he thought that Lucky had hit me.'  
  
"I'm safe with Jason, Nikolas. But I haven't been running away to see him. I've just needed time by myself, to reevaluate who I am. And I've realized that I can never be who Lucky needs me to be. I refuse to pretend anymore because I look in the mirror and hardly recognize who I am. I need to look in the mirror and see ME. And I cannot do that with Lucky in my life." She offered.  
  
Nikolas turned to face her, "Your marriage did not fail because of Lucky. And it didn't fail because of Jason. It failed because you refused to let go of this 'relationship' you think you have with Jason. Lucky has his faults, but he is not sneaking around with someone else. He loves you, that I am sure of. But I'm no longer sure you love him."  
  
He left without saying another word, leaving an awkward silence behind.  
  
Before Jason could try to convince her that Nikolas was wrong, she caught eyes with him and said, "He's right."  
  
Jason said nothing.  
  
"I waited so long for things to get back to the way they were with Lucky. I wanted to feel the same way I use to feel around him. He use to be my everything, and now . . . I just wanted to be that naïve sixteen year old that loved Lucky with her whole entire heart and knew nothing but his love. But I cannot be her. Lucky is not the same, I'm not the same, and I have someone else in my heart."  
  
Jason pulled her closer and into his arms. She leaned against his chest comfortably and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
'I'm in his heart too.'  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Lucky said accusingly from the doorway.  
  
She pulled away from Jason, a familiar feeling of guilt washing over her.  
  
'It's time he knows.'  
  
"Lucky . . ." She starts but the words refuse to come out.  
  
"It was always him for you Elizabeth, wasn't it? Ever since the fire? Before? Has it always been him?"  
  
"I love you Lucky, so much. I know that you tell me that you love me and I believe that you think that you do. But I haven't seen it in your eyes since Helena took it away. You tell me that it's there, and I want to believe you, but I don't feel it . . ." She pauses and put her hand over her heart, "here."  
  
"Helena didn't take everything away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard what you told Jason. We tried, Elizabeth, we really did. You pretended to be something that you weren't. I pretended to remember every feeling we shared. We both lied to eachother but with the best intentions. When I'm with you Elizabeth, I don't feel like something is missing. I feel like something is right. But if I had known that you felt like this then I would have told you to go a long time ago. I don't want you to feel like you're trapped in this marriage. I thought I was making you happy and giving you what you needed. But seeing you with Jason, I realize that there is so much more you deserve, so much more that I cannot give you. And you deserve everything, Elizabeth."  
  
She was speechless but she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I love you Lucky. That has never been a lie." She whispered.  
  
Jason stood in silence feeling as if he was intruding. He did not want to attempt to leave for fear he'd interrupt the moment.  
  
"I love you, Elizabeth."  
  
She pulled away from him and looked over at Jason.  
  
'I'm free. I can do anything.'  
  
"I'm sure you two need some time." Lucky started and then walked out of the studio, closing the door."  
  
"Jason!" She started, still in shock, "Do you know what this means?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"We can be together. No more lying. No more guilt. No more pretending."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, typical Jason.  
  
"You're all I've wanted for so long." She started.  
  
He could see the light in her eyes in full force. He could see the woman he had fallen in love with. She was happy and free and he wanted to show her that life could be this way. He wanted to give her everything, leave her wanting of nothing. He wanted to whisk her away to some remote island and live out the rest of their years together. For the first time in a while he had so much he wanted to say that he couldn't possibly put into words.  
  
He pulled her close to him and kissed her. It wasn't like their previous kisses. She held back nothing, neither did he. All they knew was eachother as everything melted away around them. And this kiss spoke volumes of their life to come. A life full of so many kisses and so much happiness that they would embark on together without reservations.  
  
They pulled away only when they were at the point of exhaustion.  
  
"Need to pick up anything before we go?" He asked, wanting to start their life together immediately.  
  
She looked at him and knew, "You're the only thing I need."  
  
He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her close and could not imagine a time where she hadn't been there. The walked down the stairs of the building out to the parking lot where his motorcycle was waiting.  
  
He picked her up and put her on the motorcycle seat. He handed her the spare helmet and just as she went to put it on pushed it away from her face. He lightly kissed her and offered, "One for the road."  
  
'I knew he was a romantic old softie!'  
  
She quickly put on her helmet as Jason climbed on in front of her. She pulled her body close to his and they both smiled. He turned on the motorcycle, which gave her an excuse to pull closer, and they were off into the sunset. 


End file.
